Caught You
by LokiDreamer1502
Summary: Natasha Romanoff is an ex thief trying to blend in. Loki Laufeyson is a master thief with plans of his own. He set's out to recruit Natasha in one of his scheme's but all his tricks and scheme's cant buy his way out of falling for the redhead vixen.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter one**

It was another boring day at work. Natasha Romanoff glanced down at her cell discreetly willing the time to move faster. But the numbers didn't budge. She tossed it back into her bag and glared at the computer screen in front of her. She was stuck in a dead end cubicle job working from nine to five, making little to nothing financially and to top it all off she was sure that her boss, Mr Fury would be in his usual mood when he got back from his trip overseas. Natasha was dreading the second he would step into the office. It would be orders and orders and nothing else but orders until the day finally concluded and she was able to go home and curl up in bed with her cat, Snooki.

Unfortunately for Natasha tho, she had to pull a side job that evening and by side job it would mean groping some not so good looking men, stealing their wallets and grabbing some cash. She was behind on rent and she had, had to resort to this tactic more than once in order to survive. Growing up part time in Russia had taught her numerous good life skills. How to speak Russian, run fast and that everyone is always a target. Natasha shivered as she thought about her numerous not so good escapades that she had done in the past. Sure she had worked with professionals, bank robbers, jewellery thieves and scam artists. All had come with lots of benefits but she had been flagged once or twice by the cops and since then she had decided that she would try living a normal or a relatively normal life away from the spot lights of police vehicles.

"Miss Romanoff please come to my office." Nick Fury's voice boomed from his office.

Natasha groaned. The furious bastard was back.

After Fury's usual demands, time had luckily flown and Natasha was soon out in the rush of city traffic. She waited thirty minutes at the bus stop before hopping on to her bus that took her way from the hustle and bustle towards a more subdued but lack lustre part of town. She stayed in a one bedroom apartment and had the world's most annoying landlord, Maria Hill a tough as nails retired New Yorker Cop. Natasha groaned when she saw her landlord's car parked out in front of her apartment building. She would have to climb up the fire escape and on to her small balcony ...again until she could give Maria the money she owed her.

Natasha slipped open her sliding door and was greeted by Snooki, her lovable and adorable tortoise shell cat. Natasha picked up her feline companion and loved the little fuzz ball till she meowed and clawed her way out of Natasha's arms. Her apartment was beyond small and terribly cramped. The room was painted a neutral white , she had just enough room for her double bed , a sofa couch and her television. It was home and that was all that mattered to Natasha. She preferred her small apartment compared to her parents mansion.

After a brief cold shower, Natasha slipped on her favourite pair of black skinny jeans and a red v –neck shirt before flipping her shoulder length hair over one shoulder. Luckily for her she had been blessed with luminous white skin and deep auburn red hair that naturally were just good features. She didn't feel like dolling herself up for tonight. It was strictly business and she didn't need to put on a show for anyone.

Steve's bar was a popular hangout spot in the fancier part of town; it was a fifteen minute bus drive from Natasha's. When she arrived at the bar it was overcrowded already. She figured she would wait awhile until all the occupants were more sedated with booze. The owner whose name happened to be Steve was working the bar and when he saw Natasha he grinned and flagged her over.

"Hey Romanoff the usual?" Steve asked as he pulled out her favourite cider and handed it to her.

"Thanks Rodgers." She smirked calling him by his surname.

It had been the usual banter between them for three years. Natasha never considered him anything more than a friend. Steve was a great guy but he was just too all American good guy wholesome type and even though she had a very dormant libido these days, that type of man didn't stir much inside her now days. Although she was pretty sure that Steve more than likely had a crush on her but she was glad he never tried to advance his feelings and do anything about it. He probably knew she would kick his ass. She hadn't let anyone in since her last relationship and she was planning on keeping it that way. She popped the lid of her cider and frowned as she thought about Bruce Banner her ex and well technically if she was being specific ex fiancé.

Natasha had met Bruce at a charity Gala that was displaying the rarest diamonds of the world. Her crew had been on a stake out accessing security parameters, prospectuses of the place and looking for any leads or loose ends in the crowd, someone willing to spill information due to her favourite way of investigation, via alcohol. Natasha had been dressed to the nine's posing as a lawyer, when Bruce quite literally knocked into her and spilt his drink all over. He had been all apologetic and sincere but she had seen him earlier watching her, no doubt trying to figure out how to strike a conversation with her. He had chosen the whole pour a drink on a girl and see how far you get tactic.

When he had asked her name she had jumped into her persona, Natalie Rushman. One of her many identities she had learned to fabricate over the years. She had expected him to be a drunkard trying his hardest to hit on her but she soon discovered that he was a scientist and borderline genius. He seduced her with his thirst of knowledge and obscure interests in all things science. When the job of the heist had been completed she had decided to take a six month break so that she could join Bruce on his many adventures in the Amazon , researching and helping others who were sickly and underprivileged. For the first time she had fallen for someone, and when he proposed to her she had wanted to tell him everything, who she really was. Not Natalie Rushman an inspiring lawyer /philanthropist who came from Chicago , but Natasha Romanoff , adopted daughter of a mad man and Russian mafia leader. Natasha who knew a wide set of skills that could be used for despicable things but choose not to.

But she never did tell him who she was. Her fear of his rejection stopped her from revealing anything vital about herself. So for nine months she lived a lie. However Natasha soon learned that even though Bruce was almost perfect in every way, he had a dark side. A side she never knew that had existed until she caught him in the act. They had been in Calcutta, Bruce had been doing research in the area and she had decided to step out in the warm summer evening to go for a brief walk. When she had returned back to their small building she had caught Bruce, injecting himself with a green serum. When she had questioned him he had been vague and non descript, claiming it was vitamin shots and so forth. Natasha later learned that Bruce was using himself as a guinea pig for his own inventions. Natasha had pleaded with him to stop that he would kill himself but he refused to listen to her. His continued abuses lead to him having symptoms very similar to bipolar and when it was bad he would take it out on her, physically. Natasha tried to help and intervene but nothing worked. So one morning she left her ring on his bed and Natalie Rushman stayed behind with him.

She had then returned to the lifestyle she was comfortable with, stealing but when that became dangerous she decided enough was enough. She needed a new perspective and a new vantage point. This was why she was now in a bar, sussing out her next target for the month's rent. A few men were tragically drunk and others not nearly enough but so far none of them were giving off vibes. Money vibes that is.

Until he walked in ... and that's when everything in Natasha's Romanoff's life came crashing down.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two

He walked in with an elegant strut. Tall and regal aware that everyone was looking at him and pondering over who this elegant and dapper man could be. Natasha gulped as she took in the man who walked in as if he owned the place, which he didn't but he had that way. That way of making you think he was possible of doing anything he wanted. Tall and pale , with long black hair swept back and crystal blue eyes that looked as if you could dive into them and just get lost in them.

Natasha watched as the handsome stranger took a seat in the corner booth and almost simultaneously a waitress was at his beck and call. He looked bored and uninterested strutting his pale white fingers against the table oak. Blue eyes piercing as he took in everyone around him, almost as if he was looking for something or someone. Natasha didn't know whether or not he was a potential mark or a very serious potential threat. A threat because her loins were stirring and she made a habit of always targeting someone she was least attracted to, so there would never be complications if complications ever arise.

"He always gets all the beautiful woman to look at him."

Natasha was snapped out of her stupor as she noticed that Steve had returned to her side of the bar and was talking her.

"What did you say?" She asked taking another sip of her cider.

Steve grinned his American and shook his head.

"Loki always has that effect on woman. He's got the whole mysterious bad boy thing going for him." Steve chuckled.

Natasha frowned before sneaking a glance at the stranger, whose name happened to be Loki.

"Loki? Did his parents really not love him?" Natasha quipped looking back at Steve.

"His parents are professors and they are into Norse mythology, he's got a brother called Thor you know?"

"You don't say. Friend of yours?" Natasha asked trying to feign interest.

"Yeah we're best friends. I was a groomsman with him at a Thor's wedding. You interested? I can introduce you too, not that I know too much about the mysterious red head that comes in every now and again into my bar." Steve smirked.

Natasha rolled her eyes.

"I'm private person." She answered stiffly.

"So is he. A match made in heaven I would say." Steve quipped.

"Its fine, American boy I'm not interested. The whole dark hair and scary handsome looks don't do much for me." Natasha shrugged.

"Suit yourself. Sorry customers to serve." Steve smiled before making his way over towards two beautiful blondes who were admiring the handsome bartender.

Natasha sighed and tossed her hair to one side. It was getting late and she needed to hit a score and get home. She purposely ignored looking at the corner of the bar where he was sitting. She spotted a sandy brown haired, frat brother looking type guy swigging away pints of beer. Perfect. No doubt a rich mama's boy. Natasha slipped off her stool and walked over towards the frat. She stood with her hands on her hips and watched as the Frat's eyes widened as he suddenly noticed a red haired vixen staring him down.

"Are you going to ask me to dance?" Natasha fake flirted as she batted her eyelashes.

Frat guy and his other frat friends, jaws were on the floors. Frat guy just nodded dumbly and clumsily got to his feet and took her hands and lead her to the small and intimate dance floor.

Natasha hated dancing but it was the only lore that she had that would help her work over potential hits. Guys loved a girl that could dance. Frat kept stepping on her toes, which luckily for Natasha she decided to wear boots that evening. She swayed her hips to the music and tried to ignore frat's hands drunkenly groping her. For some reason unbeknown to her she looked towards the corner of the bar and blue eyes pierced right into her soul. She gasped and looked away. Why the hell did she look at him? She could even now feel his eyes staring at her. It was unnerving. She needed to get out here and quick.

She pulled Frat guy closer towards her body and went in for the kill she sneaked her hands into the back of his jean pockets, pretending she was going in for a squeeze. Effortlessly she manoeuvred his wallet out his pocket and slipped it into her own. She pulled away from Frat and smiled.

"Thanks for the dance, stud." She smiled before pivoting on her feet towards the exit.

As she got to the door, she glanced around towards the corner of the bar, but was relieved to see that he wasn't there anymore. Natasha frowned but none the less made her exit. So caught up in her disappointment of not seeing those eyes one last time she collided head on with a body. Natasha staggered back and glanced up. She wish she hadn't because she was then looking into crystal blue eyes that were surveying hers with interests.

"Finally. I've caught you." Loki smirked.


End file.
